Open surgical procedures which require incisions through skin, tissue, and organs have a traumatic effect on the body and can lead to substantial blood loss. In addition, such procedures expose tissue and organs to the outside environment which creates an increased risk of post-operative infection. After open surgical procedures, patients are generally in pain, require substantial recovery time, and are susceptible to post-operative complications. As a result, open surgical procedures are generally higher in cost and have a higher degree of risk.
Because of the problems associated with open surgical procedures, the use of minimally invasive surgically techniques has grown substantially over the recent years. As these techniques have developed, the number and types of treatment devices, including vessel closure members, have proliferated. Vessel closure members are generally used for sealing fluid passageways in patients, including but not limited to, percutaneous sites in femoral arteries or veins resulting from intravascular procedures, cardiovascular deformations, fallopian tubes and the vas deferens to prevent conception, and vessels in the brain. Recently, much focus has been placed on developing closure members which allow quicker hemostasis during intravascular procedures and closure members which quickly and effectively occlude fallopian tubes or the vas deferens to prevent conception.